<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Academy by SkipBack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451413">The Academy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipBack/pseuds/SkipBack'>SkipBack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WINGS OF FIRE: DAWN OF TRUTH (discontinued) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FanWing Character (Hybrid), FanWing Character (NightWing), Future Pyrrhia, Original Characters - Freeform, Talons of Legend - Mentioned, Talons of Peace, full of headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipBack/pseuds/SkipBack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few months since Cardinal had arrived at the base. And on a morning like every other, Coco asks something big of Mysticeye.</p><p> </p><p>Now the question is: Will she do it? Or will she refuse?</p><p> </p><p>  <em>The Wings of Fire: Dawn Of Truth series are stories taking place in the world based off the original WoF series by Tui. T Sutherland.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WINGS OF FIRE: DAWN OF TRUTH (discontinued) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Academy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>WARNING!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>THE AUTHOR DOES NOT JUSTIFY OR CONDONE THE ACTIONS OF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE DAWN OF TRUTH SERIES!</p><p> </p><p>BY CONTINUING TO READ THIS DAWN OF TRUTH PART, YOU ARE AGREEING THAT YOU ARE WILLING TO READ SUCH CONTENT AND THE AUTHOR IS NOT AT FAULT FOR YOUR DECISION!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED</strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the beginning, Mysticeye was Cardinal's protector. 

</p><p>But in the few months she had been at the base, everyone had just accepted Mystic being the little red dragonet's new adoptive mother.

</p><p>Mystic had never thought she'd be a mother, even if her daughter was a dragon born of two different tribes that weren't her own.

</p><p>However, sometimes Mystic found herself wishing she'd never taught Cardinal how to speak.

</p><p>Now was one of those moments.

</p><p>"Mommy, wake up! Lookit me! Mommy!"

</p><p>"Cardinal, it's too early for this," Mystic groaned, putting a talon over her face. The dragonet didn't know about her morning headaches, and her loud voice was making them worse.

</p><p>"No, Mommy! Wake up <em>now</em>! Moooooooommyyyyyyyyy!" Cardinal jumped on Mystic's head. "Mommy! Mom! Mom! Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom!!"

</p><p>"By the <em>moons</em>, alright, alright!" She stood up, and Cardinal tumbled to the floor. "You really need to stop waking me up this early."

</p><p>"Mommy, hi!" Cardinal put her talons on one of Mystic's, staring up at her with a big smile. "Mommy! Hi!"

</p><p>Mystic snorted. "Hi, sweetie," she said. "Have a good rest, little one?"

</p><p>"Yeah!" Cardinal said happily. "I rest good! Yeah, yeah!" 

</p><p>Coco's head popped into the cave. "Mystic, do you have a moment?" she asked.

</p><p>"Well, now I do," Mystic said. "Apparently."

</p><p>Coco entered to cave, crossing over to her and Cardinal. "Coco! Hi!" the little red hybrid cheered.

</p><p>"Hi," Coco said, then turned her attention to Mystic. "I'd hate to bother you this early with this, but it's about the Jade Mountain Academy."

</p><p>Mystic raised a brow. "What about it?" she asked.

</p><p>"The current Head is stepping down," Coco replied. "Even though we haven't seen activity from the Talons of Legend lately, I'm worried that they may attack the academy at some point."

</p><p>"They've never shown an interest in it before." Mystic felt her daughter playing with one of her front talons, but chose to ignore her for now.

</p><p>"But you never know." Coco's tail thumped against the ground. 

</p><p>"What do the Talons of Legend have to do with the Head stepping down, anyway?" Mystic squinted at the golden hybrid.

</p><p>"Well, I was thinking <em>you</em> could be the new Head of Jade Mountain Academy," Coco said. "It might be good for Cardinal, too! Meeting new dragons, and maybe not being stuck at the base all day everyday."

</p><p>Mystic paused to think. "This is a lot, Coco," she said finally.

</p><p>"Right, yeah, sorry," the golden hybrid said. "But I just think you would be perfect for the role."

</p><p>"I can handle being in charge of four dragons, if you count my daughter, but do you have any idea how many dragonets attend the academy? That's a lot more than four, Coco!"

</p><p>"But you could keep an eye on the academy that way!" Coco said hurriedly. "Please, Mystic? If the Talons of Legend attack the academy, who knows what could happen? What if it causes a new war to start? We can't take that risk! I don't want to talk that risk!

</p><p>"I'm sure you know this well, but to remind you, we named ourselves after an old peace group from history. I think it's our job to make sure we keep the peace, and make sure that doesn't happen. We owe it that much to the original Talons of Peace."

</p><p>Mystic paused again. "You do have a point," she said finally. "I think... yeah. I'll do it."

</p><p>A look of relief crossed Coco's features. "I was worried I was going to have to ask Jewelclaw," she said. "Wouldn't want him to be in charge of something like the <em>academy</em>, of all things."

</p><p>Mystic cringed. "Oh, that would be a disaster," she agreed.

</p><p>♦ ♦ ♦

</p><p>With her tail curled around her talons, Mysticeye reread a couple of letters she had written.

</p><p>She'd been the Head of Jade Mountain Academy for two years at this point, and it was nearing the end of another school year... and as it usually did around this time of year, things had been a little hectic today. 

</p><p>Two of the older students had been a little too rough in combat training. One of them (a SkyWing) had broken one of the academy's most strict rules, and had tried to use his fire on the other one. He'd missed, and now another student (a RainWing) had been sent to the infirmary with major burns.

</p><p>Of course, now Mystic had written some letters allowing the SkyWing's parents know that he was banned from returning to the academy, and to let the RainWing's parents to know what had happened... while hoping that a war between the RainWings and SkyWings didn't start in the process.

</p><p><em>I doubt it could happen... but there's a slim possiblity that it could, and that's what I'm worried about.</em>

</p><p>Mystic sighed, slipping each letter into an envelope and setting them aside. It was so much more quiet at night... barely any sound from the dragonets at this time, most of them peacefully sleeping. But her head snapped up when a little red head with sappire blue eyes poked into her office.

</p><p>"Mommy?" Cardinal said. She'd been remarkably quiet lately, and Mystic couldn't blame her. She'd never seen another dragon use their dragonbreath on anyone else before.

</p><p>"What are you doing up so late, my little rosebud?" Mystic asked the red dragonet. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

</p><p>"I couldn't sleep," Cardinal replied, ducking her head. Mystic slipped out from behind her desk, crossing over to her daughter, putting a wing around the hybrid.

</p><p>"Would you like to talk about it?" Mystic asked softly.

</p><p>"It's... kinda scary here," Cardinal admitted. 

</p><p>"Is it because of what happened today?"

</p><p>Cardinal gave a small nod, looking down at her talons.

</p><p>That was all the answer Mystic needed. "Oh, my rosebud..." She leaned down to be at eye level with her daughter. "Nothing bad will ever happen to you."

</p><p>Cardinal looked up at Mystic. "You promise?" she asked.

</p><p>"I promise, as long as the moons may last, that you shall never come to harm," Mystic told her.

</p><p>Cardinal tilted her head. "Never ever?"

</p><p>Mystic smiled. "Never, never ever."

</p><p>And she was intending on it to be that way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this installment of the Dawn of Truth series, and kudos to those who enjoyed!</p><p> </p><p>Other than the fact that this may be short, really pushes things along, may not make much sense, and the summary was really hard to write, I really wanted to write more on Cardinal and Mystic's relationship. Really, that's all I can say. It's just that.</p><p> </p><p>This series is not over! Wings of Fire: Dawn of Truth will continue in <em>The Animus</em>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>